Disappear
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: Nos últimos momentos na sua estadia na Ordem da Fênix, Harry descobre algo muito importante: o verdadeiro sentido do amor. Song Fic baseada na música Dissapear do Hobbastank.


**Hoobastank - Disappear **

"_É melhor uma morte com bravura do que uma vida sem combate" ..._ essa frase não parava de martelar a cabeça de Harry toda vez que iria se expor ao perigo. Nos últimos anos, não teve um momento de paz, um momento para dizer que foi dedicado inteiramente a sua pessoa, pois vivia extremamente ocupado com as tarefas de auror. Harry às vezes sofria por não ter a mesma liberdade que seus amigos e companheiros tinham. Vivia trancafiado, escondido, lembrando muito dos pesares que seu padrinho Sirius passou naquela mesma casa. Herdara a casa dos Black sem pretexto algum e sabia que seu destino não seria tão diferente de seus pais e de seu padrinho que se fora há 4 anos. Achava que tudo isso era muito injusto. Os anos se passaram e lá estava ele trancado no Largo Grimmauld esperando a próxima tarefa contra Voldemort e contra os Comensais da Morte. Tinha uma aparência cansada, embora tivesse dormido a tarde inteira sob a vigilância constante de Moody que sempre ia até seu quarto ver como ele estava. Passava das 17 hrs , quando Harry levantou para apreciar o por do sol. Estava se sentindo infeliz com tudo aquilo. Estava passando pelo pior momento da sua vida. _"Será que não é melhor eu me entregar e acabar com tudo isso?" _- pensava ele encostando sua cabeça sobre o vidro da janela. - _"Deixa de ser covarde! Você está lutando por sua vida e de seus amigos. Você não pode dar esse gostinho ao Voldemort.Tem que mostrar bravura, assim como seus pais que sempre são lembrados até hoje." _Começou a se sentir demasiadamente triste ao lembrar dos pais. Passou a vida inteira apenas olhando-os por foto, sem ao menos poder tocá-lo e dizer o quanto os amava. Saiu de perto da janela realmente chateado e se afundou novamente nos travesseiros extremamente pensativo. Tentou se concentrar nos momentos bons que tivera em sua vida. De como Rony era engraçado, embora muito medroso, de como Hermione era mandona e... especial. Fixou seu pensamento na única garota que mexeu realmente com seu mundo e com seus sentimentos. Nunca tivera coragem de confessar seus verdadeiros intentos com ela, pois sempre omitia por medo de que algo acontecesse com ela. Um de seus maiores medos era ver Mione morta ou ferida ou simplesmente saindo de sua vida sem explicação.Sentia arrepios só de pensar no quanto seria doloroso perder mais uma vez alguém tão querido..alguém que ele sempre amou e nunca teve a chance de dizer. Lembrou do quanto ela já o tinha ajudado em tantos problemas, em quantas vezes ela tentou fazê-lo sorrir e em quantas vezes ela sempre o fazia se sentir bem. O garoto tinha tantos espaços vazios em seu peito, que nunca imaginou que uma só pessoa pudesse preencher todos de uma vez só e afastasse tudo de ruim ao seu redor.

Hermione havia se tornado auror também e sempre era posta em serviço nos mesmos dias que ele. Isso o deixava completamente feliz, pois sabia que seu período de serviço não seria tão insuportável. Estaria com ela...a garota que mexia com seu coração sem saber...que mexia com seu sono...que mexia com todos seus sentidos. Vira e mexe, eles se encontravam na antiga casa dos Black, mas sempre se falavam pouco devido ao excesso de tarefas que enfrentavam diariamente. Ao pensar nisso tudo, Harry se mexeu confortavelmente em sua cama e começou a fixar sua mente nos momentos bons que teve somente ao lado dela. De como se conheceram, de como sempre se ajudavam mutuamente. Acabou lembrando também da cena absurda de ciúmes de Cho Chang quando ele disse que iria se encontrar com ela. A preocupação e o vazio que estava sentindo naquele instante, logo foi ocupado por saudades. Saudades dos tempos bons e ruins que esteve com ela, do momento em que poderia lhe contar toda a verdade mas preferiu omitir. Pensar nesse sentimento que sentia doía demais e o levava muitas vezes a se sentir perdido e sem rumo. Se, ser auror era um pouco horrível, ficar longe do amor de sua vida era pior ainda. Como estava linda atualmente...como continuava mexendo com aquilo tudo que estava guardado dentro dele. Começou a se perguntar onde ela poderia estar agora. Queria tê-la em seus braços, lhe dar carinho e dizer que a amava da forma mais insana que podia, mas sabia que o tempo dela era limitado para dar atenção a essas coisas que ele achava ser tão banais. Além de ser auror, Mione tentava se virar da forma que podia no emprego que obteve no Ministério da Magia, para poder manter seu apartamento no centro de Londres. Harry começou a se sentir inquieto. Seu corpo exigia estar junto ao dela, seus lábios ficavam dormentes ao imaginar estar envolvidos pelos lábios dela. Levantou de sua cama e resolveu tomar um banho para ver se ficava mais tranqüilo, mas, até mesmo no chuveiro, não podia evitar de pensar no quanto ela o fazia feliz e no quanto ele queria retribuir tudo da melhor forma que podia: mostrando que a amava mais que tudo nessa vida, embora pudessem correr riscos que nenhum ser humano correria. Entrou no chuveiro se afogando nos mais belos pensamentos e ficou surpreso em saber que, pensar em Mione, fazia todos seus medos e dores desaparecerem.

_**There's a pain that sleeps inside**_

_**Existe uma dor que dorme dentro de mim**_

_**It sleeps with just one eye**_

_**Dorme com um olho aberto**_

_**And awakens the moment that you're near**_

_**E acorda no instante em que você está por perto**_

_**Though I try to look away**_

_**Entretanto eu tento olhar para longe**_

_**The pain it still remains**_

_**A dor continua**_

_**Only leaving when you're next to me**_

_**Somente desaparecendo quando você está perto de mim**_

Assim que saiu do banho, Harry fora chamado para jantar por Tonks que, por sorte, não se atreveu a abrir a porta. Pelo silêncio que fazia lá embaixo, pôde perceber que a casa não estava tão cheia com relação aos dias anteriores. Vestiu-se o mais lentamente que pôde, para evitar os olhares curiosos que sempre o seguiam por toda parte e desceu o lance de escadas mais devagar ainda. Estava distraído, quando bateu em alguma coisa sólida fazendo-o corar levemente. Mione estava diante de seus olhos vestida com uma longa e bem cuidada capa preta. Tentou se recompor do susto e da surpresa, mas não tinha jeito pois , por mais que evitasse, sentia suas bochechas corarem ainda mais.

-Ia te chamar pra jantar! - disse Mione sorrindo, um pouco surpresa em ver o garoto.

Harry não respondeu imediatamente, pois estava tendo a certeza que Mione não estava indo ao seu encontro somente para chamá-lo para jantar. Tonks havia feito isso a alguns minutos.

-Ah! Que bom! - disse Harry voltando a si. - Faz tempo que não te vejo!

-Não força, Harry, sempre nos vemos quando estamos em serviço. - disse Mione colocando as mãos no bolso.

-Mas não é a mesma coisa! Quando estamos em serviço, mal nos olhamos. Agora, que estamos aqui, estamos agindo diferente porque sabemos que não estaremos perdendo nada de vista. - disse Harry dando de ombros.

-Isso é verdade! - disse Mione dando um longo suspiro. - É chato não conversar com você direito, me sinto péssima. Me sinto completamente vazia.

-Eu também me sinto assim. Sinto muito sua falta. Sinto falta das nossas conversas, das nossas risadas...você faz bastante falta. -disse Harry olhando-a fixamente.

-Você também faz uma grande falta! Sabe...eu nunca pensei que fosse me sentir assim algum dia. Ser auror é uma experiência maravilhosa, mas nunca imaginei que fosse uma profissão tão rigorosa a ponto de nos afastar daqueles que realmente gostamos. - disse Mione parecendo chateada.

-Se arrepende? - perguntou Harry.

-Não! - disse Mione decidida. - Todos que estão aqui, fizeram sua escolha. Agora, temos que arcar com ela mesmo perdendo nossas vidas e se afastando de certas coisas do mundo.

-Você tem razão, mas não tive opção de escolha. Estaria aqui de um jeito ou de outro. - disse Harry voltando sua atenção para o corrimão. - Eu simplesmente queria que tudo fosse diferente. Queria ter uma vida, uma casa...não queria viver fugindo..me escondendo...é péssimo se sentir mal..é péssimo saber que as pessoas que te rodeiam podem estar aqui hoje e amanhã no além. Tem horas que eu penso em largar tudo e arriscar uma outra vida.

-Harry, você está lutando por justiça. Está lutando para o bem de todos. Se você é o escolhido de Voldemort, você tem que provar a ele que é capaz de enfrentar tudo e todos para mostrar que você é capaz assim como seus pais foram. Tenha coragem..estamos tão perto do fim. Não quero que desista agora. Não conseguiria enfrentar tudo sem ter a certeza que você sempre estará ao meu lado. - disse Mione subindo alguns degraus para ficar mais próxima dele.

-Eu sei que estamos lutando, mas até agora não vi nenhum resultado. Só vi pessoas morrerem e o mundo dos bruxos entrar em um caos completo. -disse Harry parecendo irritado. -Queria viver em paz com todos que me rodeiam, principalmente com você.

-Viveremos em paz é só ter fé! -disse Mione colocando uma mão em seu rosto. - Você é o garoto mais brilhante que conheço, que enfrentou todas as dificuldades e medos que te afligiram. Se você chegar a desistir, não vou estar te reconhecendo mais.

-Só não quero decepcionar ninguém, Mione! Não quero que os outros me rodeiem a ponto de darem suas vidas por alguém como eu. - disse Harry olhando-a.

-Tenha certeza de que você não é uma decepção, mas sim um exemplo de coragem. - disse Mione olhando-o.

-Grande coragem essa que faz as pessoas que eu amo morrerem. Pra mim isso é covardia. Já lhe disse e repito, não quero que ninguém dê a vida para me salvar, mas até agora, ninguém entende isso. Preferem me esconder, me poupar.

-Harry, eu daria minha vida por você e não me sentiria mal com isso. -disse Mione convincente. - Você é a pessoa mais especial que conheço e não aceitaria ver você morto. Eu te adoro! Na aceitaria te perder!

Harry não acreditava naquilo que acabara de ouvir. Mione daria sua vida por ele, o que isso significaria? O vazio que estava sentindo agora pouco foi ocupado por esperança. Esperança de que tudo que estava acontecendo acabasse logo e que ele pudesse ao menos tentar fazer Mione feliz. Chegou mais perto de garota e passou e mãos pelo seu rosto.

-Nunca iria permitir que você desse sua vida por mim! - disse Harry docemente. - Não admitiria ver você morta por minha causa. Se estamos juntos nessa, juntos morreremos. Não permitirei que você aponte pra sua morte tão rápido. Você vai se dar bem!

-De que adianta se dar bem sem ao menos saber o dia de amanhã? Harry, estamos no mesmo beco sem saída. Se eu morrer, você, assim como os outros, vão ter que continuar sem mim.

-Mas não é justo! - disse Harry seriamente.

-Nada nessa vida é justo! - disse Mione tristemente. - Agora, podemos apenas curtir esses momentos como se fosse o último de nossas vidas. Não podemos ficar desanimados, temos um ao outro.

-De que adianta termos um ao outro se nem ao menos posso ficar perto de você? - perguntou Harry tristemente.

-Tudo há seu tempo, você vai ver! -disse Mione tentando sorrir. - Um dia acordaremos e tomaremos café em um belo parque cheio de flores e veremos o pôr- do- sol sem correr o risco de encontrar um Comensal para nos visitar. Acredite em dias melhores, Harry, por nós.

Harry deu um longo suspiro e parou pensativo voltando sua atenção para o corrimão. A cada instante , tudo que sentia estava indistinguível. Não sabia se estava feliz, triste, com raiva. Tudo se tornou uma coisa só, mesmo sabendo que a coisa que mais queria era estar ao lado da pessoa que estava em sua frente agora. Queria lhe dar carinho, reconforta-la, dizer que está tudo bem. Mesmo sabendo que esse era seu desejo, sabia que estaria colocando a cabeça dela na forca.

-Vou acreditar em dias melhores! Por nós dois! -disse Harry voltando a atenção para ela. - Tudo vai acabar bem!

-Assim que se fala. - disse Mione sorrindo. - Esse é o Harry que eu conheço!

-Vocês não vão jantar? - perguntou a sra. Weasley olhando severamente para os dois na porta da cozinha.

-Já vamos sra. Weasley! - disse Harry tentando segurar a atenção de Mione. - Sabe, até agora pouco, estava me sentindo o pior ser humano da face da terra, mas comecei a pensar em você. Comecei a pensar em como você é especial pra mim. Mesmo estando distante de mim, você faz todos meus medos e minhas dores desaparecerem.

-Que bom que se sente assim quando pensa em mim! - disse Mione tranqüilamente. - Podemos ser uma força um para o outro. Somos capazes de grandes mudanças.

-Isso é verdade! - disse Harry sorrindo. - Obrigado por existir em minha vida!

Mione ficou muda com as palavras do garoto. O seu amor platônico pelo garoto doía a cada dia aumentava a intensidade. Queria poder desabafar o que sentia, mas sabia que estaria colocando em risco a vida dos dois.

-Eu agradeço por você existir em minha vida diariamente. - disse Mione com os olhos lacrimejando. - Você é a razão para eu resistir!

-Você também! - disse Harry contendo o corpo para não fazer besteira. Queria beijá-la, mas poderia ser a pior burrada de sua vida.

-Bom, Harry, é melhor irmos comer antes que a sra.Weasley brigue conosco! - disse Mione tentando se conter.

-Você tem razão! - disse Harry sorrindo. - Vamos então!

Rumaram em silêncio para a cozinha. O cérebro de Harry parecia estar a mil por hora, pois não acreditava na sua capacidade de ter falado a ela tantas coisas que sempre guardou em seu íntimo. Estava tão desnorteado que teve a ligeira impressão que Mione o estava evitando mesmo sentando-se ao seu lado na mesa do jantar que estava completamente vazia, exceto por Tonks que sorria sonsamente para os dois.

-E aí, beleza? - perguntou Tonks animadamente.

-Beleza! - disse Harry sem emoção. - Como vão as coisas?

-Está tudo bem até agora! Quim está no Ministério juntamente com Arthur para resolverem aquele assunto pendente. - disse Tonks com ar de mistério.

-Entendo! Espero que tudo dê certo! - disse Harry dando um falso sorriso.

-Vai sim! Já temos metade dos Comensais em Azkaban. Voldemort sozinho, não vai poder fazer muita coisa a não ser que ele queria ser pego por Dumbledore. - disse Tonks colocando comida no prato.

-É! Você tem razão! - disse Harry dando um longo suspiro e dando atenção ao copo vazio.

-E você Mione, como vai o serviço? - perguntou Tonks virando-se pra ela.

-Muito bom! Estou muito contente, embora muito cansada! - disse Mione animada. - Mas vale a pena.

-Tente descansar um pouco antes de ir cumprir sua vigia! -disse a sra.Weasley colocando ovos em seu prato. - Você está realmente cansada, querida, nem brilho em seu rosto há mais.

-Ah! Sra. Weasley! Os aurores em si, são bem acabadinhos. -disse Tonks rindo.

-Não estou muito longe disso! - disse Mione rindo.

-Mas você está bem, Mione, só com olheiras! - disse Tonks examinando-a.

-Isso é verdade! Estou dormindo muito pouco! -disse Mione calmamente.

-Então descanse depois do jantar, vai te fazer bem! - disse Molly docemente.

-Sim, vou ver se consigo. -disse Mione dando atenção a comida.

-Harry, hoje você teve sorte! - disse Tonks virando-se pra ele.

-Por que? - perguntou Harry surpreso.

-Porque hoje você não vai ficar em serviço. Arthur vai ficar em seu lugar. - disse Tonks calmamente.

-Mas por que? - disse Harry indignado.

-Quiseram assim! Só vim dar o recado! -disse Tonks dando de ombros.

-Bom..pelo visto já querem me poupar de alguma coisa. -disse Harry resmungando mal-humorado.

-Arthur achou sensato que você descansasse e cobrisse seu horário amanhã com Remo. Eu achei conveniente! -disse Tonks olhando-o fixamente. - Mas se não quiser..

-Não! Tudo bem, Tonks! - disse Harry dando um longo suspiro.

-Harry..é pro seu bem! - disse Tonks com cautela.

-Sempre pro meu bem..sempre...o bebê não pode fazer nada, por que é para o bem dele ficar em casa. - resmungou Harry.

Mione não deixou de lhe dar atenção. Ficou chateada também por saber que Harry não iria cumprir serviço juntamente com ela. Tentou disfarçar, mas Tonks logo percebeu que a razão de Harry ter ficado nervoso com a situação estava bem ao lado dele. Deu uma tossida e voltou a comer.

-Bom, sra. Weasley, estava ótimo. -disse Mione sorrindo.

-Você comeu ou engoliu? - perguntou Molly indignada.

-Acho que os dois ao mesmo tempo! - disse Mione levantando. - Vou me arrumar!

-Descanse primeiro! - ordenou Molly olhando-a.

-Vou descansar! - disse mione sorrindo. - Com licença!

Harry a observou até sumir de vista. Estava bastante irritado com a noticia de Tonks, mas estava tentando disfarçar da melhor forma que podia. Ao invéz de comer, começou a brincar com a comida sob o olhar curioso de Tonks que não pôde segurar a língua.

-Sinto um clima entre vocês dois! - disse Tonks vagamente.

-Como? -disse Harry voltando sua atenção a ela.

-Você e a Mione se gostam, não é? - perguntou Tonks mais convincente.

-Somos amigos apenas! -disse Harry sem emoção.

-Tem certeza? -disse Tonks enrugando a testa.

-Absoluta! - disse Harry secamente.

-Bom, como não acredito em sua resposta, vou te falar uma coisa: não a deixe escapar. -disse Tonks amigavelmente.

Harry olhou para Tonks sem entender o que ela queria dizer. Ou pelo menos fingiu não entender. Antes que ela prolongasse o assunto, levantou-se deixando o prato totalmente intocado.

-Vou me deitar um pouco! - disse Harry tranqüilamente.

-Vá, querido, vai te fazer bem! - disse Molly lhe dando um beijo na testa. - Rony mandou lembranças.

-Ok! - disse Harry dando um falso sorriso. - Com licença!

Harry saiu do ambiente extremamente pensativo. _"Não a deixe escapar...será que ela pensa que é super fácil? Ridículo!"_ Começou a subir o lance de escadas com toda cautela para não despertar a famosa sra.Black. Quando estava no patamar de cima, sentiu uma enorme vontade de estar ao lado de Mione. Todos seus sentimentos ruins voltaram repentinamente e algo dizia dentro dele que o melhor a se fazer era desabafar sobre o que sentia antes que fosse tarde. Parou em frente à porta do seu quarto e resolveu não abri-la. Virou a direita e foi até o quarto que Mione sempre ficava para descansar quando voltava de alguma tarefa ou serviço. Parou diante da porta e respirou fundo. _"Talvez ela esteja dormindo e não quer ser incomodada!"_ - pensou Harry com os nós dos dedos quase tocando na porta._"Mas se você não bater, você não vai saber."_- e bateu na porta. Pôde ouvir o barulho de seus passos indo ao encalço da porta e , quando abriu, se surpreendeu ao ver Harry na sua frente.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Mione enrugando a testa.

-Não! - respondeu Harry. - Está tudo bem!

-Ah! Então, o que foi? - perguntou Mione dando de ombros.

Harry não soube o que responder. Foi até a porta de seu quarto sem ao menos saber o que dizer a ela. Se sentiu como um tolo e que não devia ter feito aquilo. Ou saía de lá como se não tivesse acontecido nada ou inventava a coisa mais grotesca que surgisse em sua cabeça.

-Bom...eu queria saber se você está bem! - disse Harry sem jeito.

-Estou bem sim! - disse Mione sorrindo. Ficou contente com a preocupação do garoto.

-Rony mandou lembranças! - disse Harry tentando ficar mais tranqüilo.

-Não vejo a hora dele voltar de sua missão! Ele faz falta! - disse Mione dando um longo suspiro.

-Faz? - perguntou Harry enciumado.

-Faz! Ele é nosso melhor amigo e está tão distante de nós. -disse Mione entristecendo. -É uma pena!

-É verdade! -disse Harry pouco convencido. - Mas em breve ele estará no nosso meio novamente.

-Não vejo a hora! Espero que a missão tenha sido satisfatória. -disse Mione sorrindo.

-Vai ser sim! Rony não decepcionou até agora! - disse Harry colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

-Ele provou ser capaz de muita coisa! - disse Mione pensativa.

-É verdade! - disse Harry olhando-a. Ainda estava com ciúmes e queria mudar de assunto. - Você parece estar mais descansada!

-Nem preguei o olho se quer saber! Estou muito preocupada, tensa e estressada para conseguir tirar um cochilo. - disse Mione olhando-o. - Você que merece um descanso. Ganhou um dia de folga.

-Sinceramente, não queria esse dia de folga. Isso me faz sentir que a cada ano sou mais inútil. - disse Harry dando um longo suspiro.

-Não se sinta assim! E, vamos entrar em um acordo, você não se diverte nem um pouco me tendo como companheira de serviço. Remo com certeza vai te descontrair. - disse Mione sorrindo.

-O que me importa unicamente é que você esteja comigo nada mais! -disse Harry convincente. - Não importa se estou rindo, chorando...somente sua presença me importa.

Mione parecia que tinha sido petrificada com o que acabara de ouvir. Não sabia o que dizer e ficou olhando surpresa para o garoto parecendo que não respirava mais.

-Estou falando a mais pura verdade! - disse Harry sério.

-E eu acredito em você! - disse Mione sem ar.

-Mas se já é bem improvável que fiquemos juntos pelo destino, imagine agora que nossos companheiros nos separam. - disse Harry entristecendo.

-Isso não é justo! - disse Mione dando um longo suspiro.

-Mas é o melhor para nós dois! Temos que ficar separados para ..para você não correr risco nenhum por minha causa. - disse Harry.

-Eu passei praticamente minha vida inteira na incerteza, Harry. O fato de ter medo de te perder já é um grande risco. Não precisa de Voldemort e de Comensais. Os golpes da vida já são riscos que podem nos separar de vez e é isso que está acontecendo. - disse Mione olhando-o fixamente.

-Mas isso é o melhor. Você vai ver! - disse Harry sem emoção na voz. - Somos bons amigos, nos entendemos como ninguém e somos muito companheiros. Acho que isso basta entre nós.

-Pra mim não é o suficiente! - disse Mione séria. - Não adianta eu idealizar um amigo que me adore se eu quero um homem que me ame. Harry..não agüento mais conviver com isso..sou louca por você.

Agora quem parecia ter ficado petrificado era Harry. Ele tinha uma resposta qualquer na ponta da língua, mas parece que tinha esquecido até qual era seu nome. Olhou para a garota extremamente perdido e viu uma fina lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

-Mione...eu...

-Não precisa dizer nada, pois tudo já está muito claro pra mim. - disse Mione calmamente. - Somos apenas bons amigos e nada disso vai mudar entre nós.

-Mione... - disse Harry chegando mais perto dela. - Eu também sou louco por você. Eu te amo muito, mas não podemos ficar juntos.

-Eu sei - disse Mione derramando mais algumas lágrimas. - Você não sabe como isso me dói.

-Talvez, quando tudo isso acabar, poderemos ficar juntos e felizes. - disse Harry tranqüilizando-a.

-Eu anseio por esse dia! - disse Mione dando um meio sorriso e abraçando-o. - Queria cuidar de você, fazer você se sentir bem e esquecer de como as pessoas te tratam.

-Você é a única que me valoriza como sou e deve ser por isso que não consigo viver sem você. -disse Harry envolvendo-a nos braços com carinho.

-Você é muito importante, nunca se esqueça disso! - disse Mione soltando-o e olhando-o nos olhos. - Eu sempre vou estar aqui..sempre vou esperar por você por simplesmente te amar.

-E eu sempre vou ao seu encontro, pois sei que você é a única que pode acabar com meus medos, fazerem as coisas ruins desaparecerem...obrigada por existir e iluminar minha vida...te amo e sempre vou estar aqui...pronto para te amar! - disse Harry alisando seu rosto com carinho.

-Eu também, meu amor! -disse Mione colando sua testa na dele. - Espero que isso não se acabe e que possamos ficar juntos logo.

-Vamos ficar! - disse Harry alisando seus cabelos. - Por enquanto, só podemos ser amigos..nada mais...

-Nada mais... -disse Mione alisando sua nuca. - Harry..preciso ir..Arthur deve estar me esperando.

-Tudo bem! - disse Harry se afastando dela. - Se cuida e muito cuidado!

-Pode deixar! - disse Mione lhe dando um beijo no rosto. - Descansa!

-Pode deixar! - disse Harry sorrindo carinhosamente.

-Até amanhã! -disse Mione dando-lhe as costas e descendo as escadas.

-Até amanhã! - disse Harry para si mesmo e rumando até seu quarto.

**Refrão.**

_**Do you know, that everytime you're near**_

_**Você sabe, que toda vez que você está por perto**_

_**Everybody else seems far away**_

_**Todos parecem estar distantes**_

_**So can you come and make them disappear**_

_**Então você pode vir e fazê-los desaparecer**_

_**Make them disappear and we can stay**_

_**Fazê-los desaparecer e nós poderemos ficar **_

Era altas horas da madrugada e Harry não conseguia dormir. Virava de um lado para o outro sem ao menos conseguir tirar um cochilo. Não parava de pensar em Mione e nas palavras que ela dissera. Parecia piegas, mas estava se sentindo uma pessoa um tanto quanto brega para pensar em sentimentos e futuros amorosos. Sabia que com Mione tudo seria diferente, mas não queria pensar nisso agora. Achava preferível desabafar tudo que sentia agora, do que deixar tudo pra depois em um momento mais complicado. Percebeu que nem por milagre iria conseguir dormir e resolveu tomar um copo de leite na cozinha para ver se o sono chegava. Desceu as escadas com extremo cuidado para não acordar quem dormia e muito menos despertar os berros da sra.Black. Assim que chegou na cozinha, avistou Remo que parecia estar sem sono também pois tomava leite e parecia um pouco distraído e muito cansado. Harry avançou com cautela pela cozinha, fazendo com que Remo voltasse sua atenção para ele.

-Sem sono? - perguntou Remo calmamente.

-É! - disse Harry pegando o leite que estava na mesa e indo em busca de um copo.

-Parece preocupado! O que houve? - perguntou Remo ainda calmo.

-Não houve nada! Só ando excessivamente pensativo! - disse Harry colocando leite no copo.- E o sr..o que faz aqui uma hora dessas?

-Acabei de chegar do meu turno! Estou bem acesso para uma pessoa que poderia estar cheia de sono...acho que deve ser Lua minguante. - disse Remo olhando para o teto como se fosse capaz de olhar para o céu.

-Hum... - resmungou Harry sentando-se diante dele. - Viu Hermione?

-Vi sim! Até estranhei que não estivesse com ela...sempre tão juntos. - disse Remo olhando-o e sorrindo.

Harry teve praticamente a certeza de que ele estava jogando um "verde" pra cima dele. Sentia muito por ele, mas não abriria a boca sobre seu relacionamento com Mione.

-Ela parecia triste! Vocês brigaram! - disse Remo tomando um gole de leite.

-Não! Apenas lembramos do passado! - respondeu Harry prontamente.

-É..o passado sempre nos machuca! - disse Remo dando um longo suspiro.

-Ele sempre dá um jeito! - disse Harry colocando sua atenção no copo de leite.

-Você também me parece triste! Lembra muito seu pai toda vez que brigava com Lílian. - disse Remo tranqüilamente. - Só que ele não tomava leite para esquece-la. Corria atrás, levava tombos, mas não desistia.

-O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Harry tentando controlar os nervos.

-Que você não renegue o que realmente sente. Lute pelo que você quer, não deixe as oportunidades passarem de graça. - disse Remo amigavelmente.

-Olhe..

-Eu sei que gosta da Hermione, assim como a sede toda já sabe. Está na sua testa. - disse Remo dando um sorriso maroto. -Ela é uma boa garota...com certeza vai te fazer feliz.

-Eu não posso ficar com ela! - disse Harry amargamente.

-E por que não? -disse Remo enrugando a testa.

-Porque eu sou Harry Potter o maldito "garoto que sobreviveu" e que está a ponto de morrer a qualquer momento e se não tomar conta, quem estiver ao seu lado vai junto. - disse Harry secamente.

-Não pense desse jeito! - disse Remo olhando-o. - Mione agradece sua proteção, mas isso só vai te machucar!

-E como você quer que eu me sinta? Feliz por não estar ao lado da pessoa que me faz feliz, que me entende e que me aceita como sou? Tenho medo de vê-la morrer por minha causa...de sofrer por ser quem eu sou...

-Harry...eu já passei por isso...sei como se sente.. -disse Remo sério. - Sei o que é ser aparentemente rejeitado pela pessoa amada por ser quem sou, sei também que não podia ficar com ela por medo de mordê-la e, talvez, a tornar como eu, um básico lobisomem. Harry..eu passei a minha vida inteira fugindo do amor por acreditar que ninguém me aceitaria por ser lobisomem, mas me enganei totalmente. Quando acordei e percebi que tudo poderia dar certo, que poderia ser feliz e enfrentar tudo e todos com ela, já era tarde demais. Ela havia desistido de mim.

Harry ficou mudo por instantes. De todas as pessoas que conversavam com ele, nunca imaginou que Remo algum dia pudesse se abrir com ele e fazê-lo se sentir tão estúpido. Estava se sentindo egoísta. O problema que ele teve com a mulher que ele amava, com certeza foi mais complicado que o dele que parecia ser muito mais fácil de ser resolvido.

-Por isso que te digo, Harry, tenho certeza que Hermione vai aceitar enfrentar tudo e todos ao seu lado. Se ela também sente o que você sente, nada poderá impedir os dois de se amarem intensamente. Tire como lição sua mãe e seu pai. Se odiavam, tinham obstáculos, mas conseguiram viver felizes e apaixonados para sempre. - disse Remo olhando-o fixamente. - Não tive sorte com esses assuntos, mas tenho certeza que a sorte está do seu lado e não quer ver você perder. Lute por ela!

Harry continuou mudo apenas absorvendo o que aquele antigo e vivido maroto tinha pra dizer. Pelo seu ponto de vista, ele estava com toda razão. Harry acabou percebendo que estava se sentindo infantil em deixar o que poderia viver agora pra depois. Olhou para Remo e agradeceu a dica.

-Obrigado, Remo! Vou levar isso a sério! - disse Harry dando um sorriso.

-Leve! Você não vai se arrepender! - disse Remo sorrindo. - Acho melhor me deitar. Amanha tenho turno e, pelo que fiquei sabendo, você estará comigo.

-É isso aí! -disse Harry cruzando os braços. - Acho que vou me deitar também! Sei que teremos que acordar cedo, embora meu corpo esteja totalmente acordado.

-Ele vai se aquietar! - disse Remo sorrindo. - Boa noite!

-Boa! - disse Harry bebendo o restante do leite e levantando logo em seguida.

Harry depositou o copo silenciosamente em cima da pia. As coisas que Remo dissera a ele parecia ter sido uma luz ao seu cérebro embora sua maior curiosidade agora era saber quem era essa mulher que desistiu dele. Deixou a cozinha coçando o queixo e fazendo uma lista das possíveis mulheres que Remo poderia ter se apaixonado, mas acabou notando que estava sendo curioso demais e resolveu pensar em outra coisa. Quando se concentrou mais uma vez em pensar em Mione, um vulto no meio da sala lhe chamou a atenção. A sala estava muito escura e mal conseguia ver se era homem ou mulher. Vasculhou os bolsos em busca da varinha, mas acabou se dando conta que descera sem ela. i "_Burro" /i _ - pensou ele fixando seus olhos verdes no vulto que parecia, agora, ter colocado alguma coisa no sofá. Quando resolveu se aproximar, o estranho ordenou _"Lumus" _ e Harry logo pôde reconhecer a voz do vulto misterioso. Era Arthur Weasley e, percebendo a aparência preocupada dele, chegou mais perto de onde ele estava e logo levou um susto. Harry viu que o sr. Weasley havia colocado o corpo inerte de Mione no sofá. Sentiu seu coração começar a bater a mil por hora parecendo que ia saltar pela boca. Suas mãos tremiam e sua cicatriz começou a latejar e acabou se apoiando na parede. Seu estômago se revirava e parecia ser de felicidade Com certeza, isso era um sinal de que Voldemort estava feliz e não ele

-Harry..

-O que aconteceu com ela? - perguntou Harry com desespero na voz.

-Teve um duelo..ela foi atacada! - disse Arthur tentando omitir os fatos.

-Não minta pra mim! - disse Harry indo até Mione. - Mione... acorda..acorda..

-Ela não acorda de jeito nenhum! - disse Arthur com cautela

-E porque a trouxa pra cá? - disse Harry alterando a voz. - Deveria tê-la levado diretamente ao St. Mungus.

-Era o que eu ia fazer mas..

-Pode deixar que eu a levo! - disse Harry rispidamente e pegando Mione nos braços.

-Harry..pare onde está! Você não vai fazer nada de cabeça quente! - disse Remo descendo as escadas juntamente com Tonks e Molly. - O que houve, Arthur?

-Houve combate! Estávamos de vigia e Mione foi até banheiro e pediu para que eu esperasse. Ela demorou muito pra voltar e resolvi ir atrás. Quando entrei no banheiro, a vi caída no chão e a trouxa imediatamente.

-É melhor levá-la para o hospital! - disse Tonks examinado Mione. - Ela não está respirando e acho que não podemos fazer muita coisa.

-Tonks tem razão! Podemos fazer o seguinte: Molly e eu a levamos. - disse Remo calmamente.

-Como assim você e a sra. Weasley a levam? - perguntou Harry indignado e colocando Mione de volta no sofá. -Eu vou também!

-Harry ..é melhor..

-Não..não é melhor eu ficar trancafiado aqui enquanto vocês me omitem os fatos ou até mesmo mentem pra me fazer sentir melhor. -disse Harry irritado. -Eu vou junto! Vocês querendo ou não! Mione é minha amiga e não vou deixá-la sozinha.

-Antes que façamos alguma coisa, Harry, você sonhou com alguma coisa? -perguntou Remo com cautela.

-Não sou vidente! - respondeu Harry secamente. - Se ela foi atacada foi justamente porque Voldemort quer me afetar e infelizmente ele conseguiu. A única coisa que sei, é que ele está feliz. Feliz por ter ferido a pessoa que eu amo. Feriu a única pessoa que me entende, que sabe de meus segredos...MALDITO. - socou o vidro da janela com toda força fazendo seus dedos sangrarem.

-A violência não vai adiantar nada! - disse Tonks indo até ele. - Acalme-se!

-Como terei calma diante disso tudo! - disse Harry deixando escorrer uma lágrima dos olhos.- Eu não agüento mais isso!

-Terá que ser forte! - disse Molly desesperada.

-Já cansei de ser forte! Cansei! Esse negócio de ser forte só me trouxe danos. -disse Harry irritado. - Chega de discutir meu comportamento e vamos levá-la. Estou de saco cheio já!

-Harry tem razão! -disse Tonks olhando para os presentes. - Vá você e Molly! - e percebendo o olhar furtivo de Harry. - e Harry também!

-Só vou pegar minha varinha! - disse Harry subindo as escadas rapidamente.

-Será que ela vai ficar bem? - perguntou Molly aflita chegando perto da garota.

-Tomara que sim! - disse Remo dando um falso sorriso tentando a acalmar a situação. - Uma certeza nós temos:não foi um "Avada Kedavra" . Seus olhos não estão arregalados de terror.

-Menos mal! - disse Molly parecendo um pouco mais aliviada.

-O máximo que deve ter sido, foi um feitiço estuporante muito forte a ponto de deixá-la sem nenhum dos sentidos. - disse Remo calmamente.

-Podemos ir! - disse Harry descendo as escadas com um cobertor nos braços. - Vamos aparatar? - e cobriu Mione delicadamente.

-Logicamente! -disse Remo olhando-o. -Não podemos perder tempo!

-Então vamos logo! - disse Harry pegando Mione no colo.

-Vamos! -disse Remo conjurando sua capa de viagem. - Tonks, avise aos pais de Mione o que houve e se puder, avise Moody para ajudar na vigilância da casa.

-Pode deixar! - disse Tonks dando um sorriso nervoso.

-Vamos vigiar lá fora enquanto vocês aparatam! -disse Arthur abrindo a porta.- A sorte é que consegui entrar sem fazer barulho.

-Mas deu azar de me encontrar! - disse Harry rispidamente.

-Tchau, querido! - disse Molly dando um beijo no rosto de Arthur. - Se cuida!

-Pode deixar! - disse Arthur sorrindo. - Cuidado vocês três.

-Pode deixar! - disse Remo sorrindo.- Teremos cautela! Mione voltará o mais rápido possível para a sede.

-Assim esperamos! -disse Tonks ansiosa.

Aparataram e logo estavam em seu destino. Por pura sorte, o hospital estava vazio tendo apenas uma sra. cheia de bolhas vermelhas no rosto e que, aparentemente, não parava de coçar.

-Coça demais, sabe? - disse ela se dirigindo ao quarto andar como lhe fora informado.

-Temos que ir para o quarto andar! - disse Harry apontando para a placa de andares do hospital. - Ela sofreu um feitiço irreversível.

-Tem razão, Harry, querido. Vamos então! - disse Molly parecendo aflita.

Os três rumaram para o 4º andar em silêncio. Harry estava aflito e não parava de olhar para o rosto pálido da garota tendo a esperança de vê-la com os olhos abertos e sorrindo ao vê-lo. Sentia suas pernas tremerem de fúria e de culpa. Sabia que nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ela. Assim que chegaram, uma curandeira foi até eles para atendê-los.

-Qual foi o caso? - perguntou ela ajeitando uma cama para Mione ser colocada.

-Feitiço irreversível! - disse Harry prontamente colocando-a delicadamente na cama.

-Muito bem! - disse ela olhando para Mione com a testa franzida. - Precisamos que vocês a deixem sozinha por uns instantes. Ela será devidamente atendida e logo informaremos o estado que ela se encontra.

-Mas eu queria ficar...- disse Harry aflito.

-Depois a chamaremos, agora, deixe-nos a sós.

Se Harry já estava furioso, agora se sentia pior. Queria estar o tempo que fosse ao lado de Mione, mas parecia que ninguém estava disposto a concordar com isso. Foi o primeiro a deixar o local, deixando Molly e Remos ainda mais preocupados. Harry não fez a mínima questão de dividir o mesmo ambiente que eles, ficando isolado do outro lado do corredor. Começou a olhar para a janela, mesmo não podendo enxergar muita coisa e sentiu algo latejar. Era sua mão que fora muito mal enfaixada por ele antes de trazer Mione para o hospital. A cada instante, o sentimento de culpa tomava conta de todo seu corpo e, enquanto não tivesse boas noticias do estado de Mione, essa culpa não iria desaparecer de sua consciência que, a cada momento, pesava mais. O tempo parecia longo, pois as horas não queriam passar. Quanto mais demorava a passar, mais Harry se sentia sufocado com tudo aquilo. Por volta das seis da manhã, a curandeira que os atendeu veio avisá-los de que Mione estava bem e que não corria perigo.

-Posso vê-la então? - perguntou Harry afoito.

-Claro que pode! - disse ela abrindo passagem para o garoto.

Harry não pensou duas vezes e logo estava diante da cama de Mione. A garota estava aparentemente melhor do que antes e parecia estar satisfeita em vê-lo.

-Que bom que você está aqui! - disse Mione baixinho.

-Não a deixaria sozinha! -disse Harry sorrindo aliviado. - Se sente melhor?

-Com você aqui, nada poderia estar ruim! - disse Mione sorrindo. - Com você aqui tudo fica mais perfeito.

-Sabe...pensei que nunca mais iria apreciar o brilho dos seus olhos. Pensei que eles se cerrariam pra sempre. - disse Harry alisando seus cabelos.

-Meus olhos não poderiam se cerrar para sempre, sabe porque? - disse Mione olhando-o.

-Por que? - disse Harry.

-Porque não poderia morrer sem ao menos provar os lábios do garoto que mais amo nessa vida. Não poderia cerrar meus olhos para a eternidade, sem ao menos ter a certeza que você sabe que te amo com todas minhas forças. Força essa que me manteve viva para poder te reencontrar novamente.

Harry a olhou carinhosamente. Estava tendo a chance de fazer tudo que evitava acontecer de verdade. Estava ao lado da pessoa que estava lutando para manter a chama do amor acessa.

-Mione...se você tivesse cerrado seus olhos para sempre, nunca poderia ser feliz novamente. Sabe porque? - disse Harry olhando-a.

-Porque? - perguntou Mione.

-Por que você é o meu bem mais precioso. Você é a razão que me faz levantar e lutar. Lutar para que todo esse caos suma e que possamos finalmente ser felizes. Não quero perdê-la ou até mesmo sentir que te perdi pra sempre como agora. Todas minhas dores e mágoas desaparecem quando você está junto a mim. Você é a pessoa que preciso..que preciso pra sobreviver. Não importa os outros, porque, quando estamos juntos, tudo e todos desaparecem e podemos ficar apenas nós dois..sozinhos e felizes... - disse Harry deixando escapar uma fina lágrima de seus olhos. - Não quero que você sofra e não quero que te tirem de mim como quase fizeram hoje. Você é minha e de mais ninguém e não admito que te retirem de minha sem permissão.

-Simplesmente essa é a razão de eu te amar tanto! -disse Mione com os olhos lacrimejando. - Você me ama! Eu o amo! E nada mais importa! Que o mundo se exploda, Harry. Basta ter eu e você. Apenas eu e você.

-Mil desculpas por ter sido infantil...não queria faze-la sofrer ou ver você machucada. -disse Harry abraçando-a. -De que adiantou eu te proteger tanto se mesmo assim, quase te tiraram de mim?

-Não adiantou em nada! - disse Mione alisando sua nuca. - Eles acreditam que podem nos separar, mas tudo que eles fizeram foi nos unir mais.

-Com certeza! - disse Harry olhando-a fixamente. - Agora não largo mais!

-Nem eu! - disse Mione colando sua testa na dele. -Te amo!

-Eu também te amo! - disse Harry em um sussurro.

Harry sentia o calor quente vindo dos lábios de Mione. O desejo de beijá-la se tornou algo muito grande capaz de fazê-lo perder a cabeça. Alisava o rosto de mione com extrema doçura enquanto ela alisava sua nuca carinhosamente. Se olhavam fixamente e pareciam estar um lendo a mente do outro. Sem esperar, Harry selou seus lábios delicadamente nos lábios de Mione. Sentiu sua textura e seu gosto. Mione se perdeu nos braços do garoto enquanto aproveitava o beijo que sempre esperou receber desde o momento que se deu conta que era ele o garoto que realmente amava. Passados alguns minutos, Harry a soltou e a envolveu nos braços com carinho.

-Agora durma! Quero ver você saudável amanhã! - disse Harry lhe dando um beijo na testa.

-Ok! -disse Mione sorrindo e apoiando sua cabeça em seu ombro.

Toda a culpa sumiu de sua consciência. O que mais importava para Harry agora era estar ao lado da pessoa que mais amava. Estava se sentindo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo e sentia que seu peito iria explodir por causa do imenso amor que sentia pela garota que agora dormia inocentemente em seus braços.

_**So I stand and look around**_

_**Então eu fico e olho ao redor**_

_**Distracted by the sounds**_

_**Distraído pelos sons**_

_**Of everyone and everything I see**_

_**De todos e de tudo o que eu vejo**_

_**And I search through every face**_

_**E eu procuro por todos os rostos**_

_**Without a single trace, of the person**_

_**Sem encontrar um traço, da pessoa**_

_**The person that I need**_

_**Da pessoa de quem eu preciso**_

_**Repete Refrão.**_

Harry acordou por volta das 10 da manhã. Estava meio torto na cama, mas tomou extrema cautela em não acordar Mione. Lembrou que tinha um turno para cobrir com Remo e não demorou a se levantar. Limpou os óculos, ajeitou as vestes e começou a observar o sono tranqüilo de Mione. _"Queria viver tranqüilamente com você! Queria poder te amar sem medo!" - _pensava Harry ajeitando a coberta da garota. _"Queria que não sofresse e nem sentisse minha falta!" _ Harry deu um longo suspiro e aparatou com destino a sede da Ordem da Fênix. Assim que chegou, percebeu que a sede estava cheia de bruxos espalhados por todos os cantos da casa. Estava disposto a trocar uma idéia com Remo, mas pela bagunça, só em sonho conseguiria falar com ele. Percebeu então que não estava sendo muito notado e subiu discretamente para seu quarto trancando a porta logo em seguida. O barulho que vinha lá de baixo começou a incomodá-lo e um desespero começou a tomar conta de seu corpo. _"Mas que saco..para de ser pessimista. Até agora estava feliz...sonhando ao lado de Mione e agora está com medo do que um monte velho vai te falar e o pior o que fazer com tudo que sentia por Mione. Você disse que a amava e nada mais o separava..será que você consegue ficar longe dela, Harry?" _Sentou-se em sua cama em busca de refugio, mas o único refugio disponível era seu travesseiro que sempre estava de forma aconchegante para depositar sua cabeça que bombardeava com perguntas que Harry achava serem sem um pingo de nexo. Estava querendo ter uma certeza de sua vida, queria ter certeza que seria feliz com Mione mesmo correndo por esses riscos que eles estavam expostos todos os dias. Resolveu meditar em como seria sua vida sem Mione. Já que estava sozinho naquele quarto, não seria tão complicado. Começou a fazer de conta que nada mais existia entre os dois..que foram separados. Harry levantou o colchão de sua cama e tirou um caderno velho e surrado de baixo dele. O abriu e conjurou tinta e pena para poder escrever. Mergulhou a pena no tinteiro e o depositou sobre as folhas do caderno sem saber o que escrever. Pensou, pensou e pensou, mas nada surgiu de sua cabeça. "_Já que você está brincando de faz de conta...finja que está escrevendo uma carta de despedia para Mione e veja como se sente..."_ A idéia parecia brilhante, mas Harry estava sem a mínima inspiração para fazer cartas de mentirinha. Apenas colocou _"Querida Mione..." _ e nada mais. Começou a examinar o papel como se ele fosse responder ou dar alguma solução para seus problemas. "_Não seja tolo..a última coisa que respondeu suas duvidas quase matou a irmã do Rony..."_ .Deu um longo suspiro e acabou percebendo que, se escrever uma carta para ela já era difícil, imagine tentar esquecer tudo que sentia por medo que tudo desse errado. De repente, sentiu um solavanco no peito e desatou a escrever.

"_Querida Mione,_

_Não sei quais as razões que me fizeram escrever essa carta, mas acho que tem certas coisas que devem ficar claras entre nós. Não sei como explicar, mas a cada dia que passa meu coração grita por seu nome e pede por seu carinho. Não consigo mais conviver com isso dentro de mim mesmo tendo a certeza que você sente o mesmo por mim. Somos muitos diferentes para tentarmos sobreviver nesse mundo que quer apenas nos destruir. Sonho com você todas as noites...sonho em poder tê-la algum dia em meus braços e poder fazê-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Me sinto um lixo em querer fugir de tudo isso que sinto, mas pra mim não está sendo fácil...ter que optar pelo nosso amor e pela sua vida em segurança está sendo complicado. Queria te fazer minha mulher...queria te dar minha vida...mas isso é muito pouco vendo o quanto que você deve ter sofrido por me amar tanto._

_Não quero me separar de uma pessoa como você. Não quero sentir falta do seu amor, do seu carinho, do seu respeito...mas também não quero vê-la ferida ou até mesmo morta. Respiro nosso amor e é com ele que consigo suportar os tropeços da vida. Não quero que foque chateada, só quero que você se lembre para sempre que você é a única mulher que amo de verdade e que sempre estarei disposto a protegê-la. Não quero perdê-la por causas injustas e nem quero que sofra a toa._

_Só quero reafirmar nessa carta que te amo e que está sendo muito doloroso abrir mão de tudo que sinto por você. Vai ser doloroso acordar e não ter seu sorriso para me animar e não ter seu apoio para lutar. Vai ser difícil ter que viver sem ter a imagem da pessoa que realmente preciso. Vai ser difícil olhar ao redor e não ter sua paz para me acalmar._

_Desculpe por essas palavras, pois sei que estou te ferindo intensamente, mas quero deixar bem claro que, de todos que me rodeiam, você é a única especial, importante e constante em minha vida. Você é a única pessoa que eu preciso para me ajudar a suportar tudo que temo e tudo que dói dentro de mim...vai ser a coisa mais difícil viver sem tê-la ao meu redor para espantar tudo que me machuca e tudo que me corrói..te amo e nunca renegarei isso pra você..._

_Te amo...te devoro..e choro...Te perderei pra sempre, mesmo sentindo o mesmo que você sente..me perdoe algum dia por essa maldade..._

"_Não posso...não quero..não vou te perder.." _- pensou Harry internamente quase explodindo de fúria por estar escrevendo algo tão ridículo. Seu corpo tremia, seus olhos choravam...estava suando. Seus olhos ardiam conforme as lágrimas iam escorrendo. Mesmo que fosse de mentira, não poderia abrir mão de Mione de forma tão cruel ,ou melhor, não poderia abrir mão de Mione de jeito nenhum, pois ela é a razão de toda sua vida ter sido tão diferente até agora.Ela é a única pessoa que fazia seus pesadelos desaparecerem e fazia com que ele se sentisse muito normal diante de qualquer situação. Estava trêmulo e sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir de tanta dor que sentia. Olhou desgostoso para a folha que acabara de escrever. Sentiu desgosto de si mesmo, sentia vergonha de sua caligrafia naquele papel, sentia que era um burro por ter agido dessa forma. Acabou arrancando a folha do caderno e jogando bem longe de seu campo de visão, mas mesmo assim não se sentia nem um pouco melhor. Estava se sentindo exausto, queria dormir, mesmo querendo presenciar a chegada de Mione totalmente recuperada a sede. Não queria dormir e deixar a amada sozinha enfrentando o questionamento que todos os componentes da Ordem sabiam fazer muito bem e sabia o quanto era irritante. Não queria que Mione se sentisse mal com tudo aquilo e se sentiria péssimo se não pudesse ajudar. Seus olhos pesavam agora...sentia sua visão ficar embaçada e seu corpo se entregar ao cansaço...acabou dormindo acreditando que ainda estava acordado.

_**Can you make them disappear?**_

_**Você pode fazê-los desaparecer?**_

_**Make them disappear**_

_**Faça-os desaparecer**_

_**There's a pain that sleeps inside**_

_**Existe uma dor que dorme dentro de mim**_

_**It sleeps with just one eye**_

_**Dorme com um olho aberto**_

_**And awakens the moment that you're near**_

_**E acorda no instante em que você está por perto**_

_**And I search through every face**_

_**E eu procuro por todos os rostos**_

_**Without a single trace, of the person**_

_**Sem encontrar um traço, da pessoa**_

_**The person that I need**_

_**Da pessoa de quem eu preciso **_

Harry sentia algo agradável pairando sobre seu rosto. Ainda estava dormindo, mas parecia estar tendo um sonho realmente agradável. Sentia sua pele sendo tocada com extrema delicadeza e com extremo carinho. Não sabia se o sorriso que estampava seu rosto seria real ou apenas fruto do sono, pois sorria de satisfação e por sentir tamanha segurança. Se mexeu na cama e acabou abrindo os olhos dando de cara com Mione. A garota parecia satisfeita em vê-lo dormir, pois tinha um belo sorriso nos lábios.

-Fico feliz em vê-lo dormir! Você andava muito cansado, Harry. -disse Mione docemente.

-Sabe...nem percebi que tinha dormido! - disse Harry sentando e ajeitando os óculos no rosto. - Eu que tenho que ficar feliz em vê-la bem! Se sente melhor?

-Muito melhor! E sem nenhuma lesão! -disse Mione sorrindo.

-Que bom! Isso me faz me sentir menos culpado pelo que houve. -disse Harry pensativo.

-Você não foi culpado de nada! - disse Mione enrugando a testa. - Aconteceu! Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um aqui da Ordem.

-Com qualquer um menos com você! - disse Harry olhando-a. - Voldemort ficou muito feliz em saber que você foi derrubada.

-Agora ele deve estar muito infeliz em me ver aqui...viva..e ao seu lado. -disse Mione pegando em sua mão. -Obrigada pelos cuidados!

-De nada! Fiz por te amar, somente por isso! -disse Harry sorrindo.

-Pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver! - disse Mione tristemente.

-Eu também pensei nisso, mas sabe, acho que nada pode nos separar a não ser nós mesmos. - disse Harry chegando mais perto dela. - Pelo menos de minha parte, não faço questão em ficar separado de você. Eu preciso ter você!

-A coisa que mais quero agora e aproveitar ao máximo todos os momentos que eu tiver com você e sempre te falar o que sinto. Não quero que nada em nossas vidas sejam conseqüências do famoso "é tarde demais". Quero ser feliz ao seu lado, quero correr riscos e quero te amar muito. - disse Mione alisando seu rosto. - Amo você!

-Eu também te amo! Te amo com todas as forças! - disse Harry roçando seus lábios nos dela. - Seja o que for que acontecer, nunca vou te deixar. Sempre estarei ao seu lado na hora que você mais precisar.

-Lutaremos juntos por nossas vidas e por nosso amor, Harry! Quero ter a certeza que sou somente sua. -disse Mione alisando sua nuca.

-Não precisa ter certeza de uma coisa tão óbvia como essa. Você é só minha e de mais ninguém. Uma pessoa como você, não se encontra facilmente nessa vida e não quero perder oportunidades como já fiz tantas vezes. - disse Harry lhe dando delicados selinhos.

-Me sinto tão segura quando escuto você falar isso. -disse Mione encostando sua testa na dele. - Me sinto bem, me sinto feliz...

-Eu também sinto o mesmo! - disse Harry alisando seus cabelos.

-Harry..eu encontrei uma carta sua no chão e ..vi que você...

-Esquece aquela maldita carta! - interrompeu-a Harry olhando-a no fundo dos olhos. - Aquilo foi a pior coisa que fiz em um momento de insanidade. Acontece que, depois de tudo que te disse e de tudo que você me disse, ainda não poderíamos ficar juntos devido às circunstâncias. Achei que não poderíamos nos gostar...achei que tudo daria errado mesmo sabendo de tudo que sentimos um pelo outro. Resolvi escrever aquela carta como se fosse para entregar para você, mas me senti muito mal, você não imagina o quanto. Me senti sujo, podre...um perfeito idiota em tentar renegar um amor tão puro e maravilhoso como esse. Estou convencido que é ao seu lado que quero ficar, não importa o que acontecer.

-Fico ainda mais feliz em ouvir isso. Fiquei meio confusa com o que você escreveu e antes de tomar qualquer medida precipitada, quis falar com você antes para não dar confusão. -disse Mione parecendo mais aliviada.

-Foi a melhor coisa que você fez! Não quero te ver magoada! - disse Harry sorrindo aliviado.

-Hum...é tão bom ter você pertinho de mim! - disse Mione abraçando-o.

-Concordo plenamente! -disse Harry envolvendo-a nos braços com carinho.

-Posso recitar um poema pra você? -perguntou Mione olhando-o. - É de um autor "trouxa"! Queria uma oportunidade para recitá-lo, pois acho que ele resume todo esse momento que estamos vivendo.

-Pode! Mas tente não me deixar com vergonha! - disse Harry rindo.

-Vou tentar ao máximo! -disse Mione rindo, se aconchegando em seus braços e começando a recitar o poema com um leve sussurro em seu ouvido.

"**_Soneto da Fidelidade" _**

_De tudo ao meu amor serei atento_

_Antes e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto_

_Que mesmo em face do maior encanto_

_Dele se encante mais meu pensamento._

_Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento_

_E em seu louvor hei de espalhar meu canto_

_E rir me riso e derramar meu pranto_

_Ao seu pesar ou ao seu contentamento._

_E assim, quando mais tarde me procure_

_Quem sabe a morte, angustia de quem vive_

_Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama._

_Eu possa dizer do amor (que tive):_

_Que seja imortal, posto que é chama_

_Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure. _

Harry não soube explicar a sensação que sentiu ao ouvi aquele belo poema sendo entoado por Mione com tanta leveza e doçura. Sentiu uma lágrima quente percorrer seu rosto e molhar delicadamente o rosto da garota que também acompanhava o ritmo de suas lágrimas. O garoto a envolveu mais forte nos braços como se a qualquer momento ela desaparecesse daquele local. O medo de perde-la aumentou, mas a segurança de que a teria pra sempre se alojou em seu peito sendo impossível de ser retirada.

-Mione...você vai ver que nosso amor é simplesmente maior do que o infinito. Por ti lutarei e por ti morrerei. -disse Harry deixando mais algumas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos.

Mione ergueu a cabeça e a deixou bem a altura da cabeça dele. Estavam com os lábios praticamente colados e podiam sentir o hálito quente e apaixonado vindo das duas bocas.

-Sempre irá existir alguma pessoa guardada em nosso coração, por mais doloroso e por mais platônico que seja. Graças a Deus, é você quem está no meu coração que agora bate forte desejando um beijo seu. - disse Mione sussurrando com os lábios colados nos dele.

Harry não pensou duas vezes. Enxugou os olhos e selou os lábios de Mione com extremo gosto. O beijo era doce e delicado embora muito intenso e apaixonado. Ambos começaram a ficar ofegantes devido a falta de auto controle e o desejo de estarem juntos naquele momento.

-Te...amo...- disse Harry a envolvendo de beijos.

-Eu.também! -disse Mione alisando sua nuca carinhosamente.

-Quando estou com você, nada mais existe pra mim! Tudo desaparece! - disse Harry parando os beijos e olhando-a. - Incrível como você faz isso sempre...principalmente quando está assim...perto de mim...

-O que importa é que estamos juntos...é nosso momento...os outros podem desaparecer...só basta ter você ao meu lado que já me sinto feliz... - disse Mione alisando seu rosto.

-Só isso que importa! - disse Harry observando-a com carinho. - Deite-se aqui comigo!

-Claro! - disse Mione tirando os sapatos e se aconchegando ao seu lado. - Adoro seu cheiro!

-E eu adoro a forma como me abraça! -disse Harry lhe dando um beijo na testa.- como me faz rir - deu outro- e como me faz esquecer dos problemas. - e deu outro.

-Assim você faz cócegas! -disse Mione rindo.

-Essa é a intenção. - disse Harry sorrindo carinhosamente. - Bom, eu estou com um baita peso na consciência.

-Por que? - perguntou Mione confusa.

-Porque você recita um belo poema pra mim e eu nem isso sei fazer! Vou começar a ler livros de poemas. -disse Harry rindo.

-Nem precisa ficar se importando com isso. Fiz isso por pura e espontânea vontade. -disse Mione fazendo carinho em seu tórax.

-Bom..já que não sei recitar poema, vou dizer um trecho de uma música pra você. - disse Harry procurando seu olhar na escuridão. - Não vou cantar! Vou apenas dizer, através desse trecho da musica, como me sinto com você.

_-_Ok! Estou preparada e só vou chorar quando você terminar! - disse Mione sorrindo e lhe dando um selinho.

-Ok! -disse Harry se endireitando e olhando-a.- _"Você sabe que, toda vez que você está por perto, todos parecem estar distante. Então você pode vir e fazê-los desaparecer... Fazê-los desaparecer e nós poderemos ficar..."_, nós poderemos ficar sozinhos aproveitando o silencio da noite e iluminados pelo brilho das estrelas.

-Nhá...que lindo.. -disse Mione, entre lagrimas, lhe dando um beijo carinhoso.

-Sou péssimo nisso, mas espero que tenha gostado. -disse Harry sorrindo.

-Amei! Amo tudo que vem de você! - disse Mione lhe dando outro beijo e dizendo com os lábios colados nos dele. - Te amo!

Se envolveram em mais um longo e apaixonado beijo. Para eles agora não importava mais nada, pois agora estavam juntos e nada poderia separá-los. Se amavam intensamente e nem Voldemort seria capaz de separá-los por mais que tentasse se aventurar com os sentimentos dos outros. Passaram a madrugada inteira conversando, se amando e se beijando. O mundo parecia não existir mais e as pessoas ao redor deles pareciam totalmente distantes da realidade que eles viviam agora. Nada mais importava se o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro durasse para a vida inteira. Harry acabou se convencendo definitivamente que o amor de sua vida sempre esteve ao seu lado e que não é vivendo com medo que poderia desfrutar de tudo que sentia. Passou a ver a vida com novos olhos, com novos valores. Perdas são essenciais em nossas vidas, assim como os tropeços, pois podem nos fazer amadurecer. O valor do amor não se resume em apenas beijos e abraços, mas sim no ato de demonstrar amor, de ter respeito um pelo outro e compreender que a vida não é um "mar de rosas". Era assim que eles viam suas situações, principalmente Harry que sempre perdia as pessoas mais queridas de sua vida. Agora, poderiam estar distante um do outro, mas sabiam que seus maiores temores desapareceriam, pois, além de estarem guardados um na mente do outro, estavam guardados em um lugar extremamente valioso que muitas pessoas desejariam ocupar. Esse lugar é o coração que ninguém invade, e ninguém compra.

_**Do you know, that everytime you're near**_

_**Você sabe, que toda vez que você está por perto**_

_**Everybody else seems far away**_

_**Todos parecem estar distantes**_

_**So can you come and make them disappear**_

_**Então você pode vir e fazê-los desaparecer**_

_**Make them disappear and we can stay**_

_**Fazê-los desaparecer e nós poderemos ficar**_

**N/A:** Bom, não tenho o hábito de escrever fics com H/H e espero muito ter a opinião de vocês para continuar investindo nesse shipper. O poema recitado por Mione é do brilhante Vinicius de Morais. Espero que tenham gostado da fic e não deixem de comentar. Vocês vão estar me estimulando mais a escrever sobre esse shipper. Até a próxima!


End file.
